


Mistletoe

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Christmas, Durincest, Fiki, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year Dis hangs a mistletoe from the doorway, it becomes an unspoken tradition between Fili and Kili to try and kiss each other first every year. One kiss changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, summaries aren't my strong suit -_- 
> 
> but enjoy the holiday themed fluff! :)

When Fili and Kili were just dwarflings, their mother hung a mistletoe above the hallway entrance for the first time. 

“Momma, what’s that?” Little Fili asked with a slight lisp; he’d just lost one of his front teeth. His mother laughed her soft laugh, “it’s called mistletoe, Fili.” 

“Ohh!” he exclaimed, and continued helping his mother with the decorations. Kili came bounding into the room, almost tripping over his own two feet. He noticed the small green and red bundle hanging above his head and he too inquired about it. Before Dis had a chance to tell him, Fili said proudly: “Mithltoe!”

Kili continued to stare “what does it do?” That one had Fili stumped. “Yeah momma, what’s it for?” His mother stopped hanging the tinsel and looked over at her two boys. “When two people who love each other stand under the mistletoe, they have to kiss.” She giggled at Fili’s grossed out face. Dis went back to work, and Kili pushed his brother underneath the plant and smacked a kiss to his cheek. 

“Ew, Kili!” Fili hollered, but he ended up in a heap on the floor with his brother, laughing until their sides hurt. 

 

The years passed, and every year, they hung the mistletoe in the hallway arch, right at the entrance of their small kitchen. And every year, Kili would find some way to kiss his brother, or vice versa. 

When they were just entering those pesky years of childhood, Fili tried to avoid the doorway lest he get a peck on the cheek by his mother, father or sneaky Kili. But one night as he was making his way to his room after supper he didn’t notice the brunette standing in the shadows, who stuck his boot out and tripped his brother. Fili fell with a thud right underneath the mistletoe. 

Before he could quickly scramble away, Kili was atop him, planting a big kiss on Fili’s lips. “Aww, darn!” Fili yelled, pushing his snickering brother off of him. 

 

The preteen year, Fili just had to get his brother back for all the years he’d gotten him. He devised a plan. 

Late one night Kili was sitting at the kitchen table, reluctantly studying books Balin had given him. It was beginning to get dark out. The fire from the hearth and the lights on the tree casting enough warm light for Kili to read. 

“Kili!” the blond called from the darkened hall, pretending he was in their bedroom, “could you come here for a second?”

Fili watched as his brother hopped off the chair and headed closer to the hallway. Right as he was passing under the mistletoe, Fili leapt from the shadows and pushed Kili against the doorway and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

When he pulled away, expecting them to laugh, something felt... different. They looked at each other wide eyed for a second before breaking apart and smiling awkwardly. “Good one. Ya got me!” Kili tried as he went back to his reading and Fili went back to their bedroom, fingers touching his lips. 

 

The next few years, they would only kiss each other on the cheek. It became sort of like a competition: who could get the other one first. It didn’t go beyond that until their late teens. 

 

Uncle Thorin had finally let them go down to the pub with him for an ale. Dis had argued this, but eventually -as he always does- Thorin won. “I’ll take care of them. Besides, they’re young men now.” He’d said, slapping his nephews proudly on the shoulder. 

Everything was fine at first, but of course the brothers drank a tad too much; Kili more so than Fili. Thorin sent them home halfway through the night, complaining that they were causing too much trouble in the pub. Fili supported his brother -who was stumbling badly on the snow and ice- cursing about how their first night out as men was ruined. 

They entered their cottage and Fili sat his brother down and fetched him some water. He was about to leave the room when Kili said his name. He spun around to face him in the doorway. Kili stood from the table and walked over to his brother who didn’t realize he was standing under the dreaded green plant.

He pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck and crushing their lips together. When he pulled back he smiled, eyes closed, and said: “Merry Christmas Fee.” He promptly slumped against his dazed brother, fast asleep. 

 

Fili thought his brother didn’t remember that night; figured he was too drunk to remember. So the holidays went back to the same as before, who could plant one on the others’ cheek first.   
It stayed like this for years and years, until after the journey to Erebor, until after the battle. 

 

The brothers returned home to their little cottage, where now only their mother lived; their father having passed away years ago. It was early in the morning, they were beaten and bloodied and aching for the comforts of home. 

They opened the door and stepped inside quietly as to not wake their sleeping mother. They were greeted with warmth and the sight of all the holiday decorations up. Fili sobbed lightly. He had thought she wouldn’t put them up that year, in case her sons didn’t return home. 

Kili headed straight to the bedroom to change. Fili wasn’t in any rush. He leaned against the wood of the doorway, watching out the window as the snow fell lightly.   
His brother joined him a few minutes later, standing across from him. “You alright?” He asked softly. The blond took his eyes off the window and focused them on the other. Then Fili remembered, and he looked up. KIli’s gaze followed. 

Sure enough, there was the mistletoe, in the same spot it had been in for more than sixty years. 

Their eyes met once more and before they could speak they were in each others’ arms, kissing hungrily. 

“Merry Christmas Fee,” Kili whispered when they finally broke for air. Fili’s eyes went wide but before he could speak and call his brother out on remembering that night many years before, Kili’s lips were on his again. 

This time when they broke apart it was Fili who spoke, “Merry Christmas Kili, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been writing recently! I'm not even very pleased with this one, I just needed to post SOMETHING and wanted to get in on the holiday writing!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and don't be afraid to prompt me on my tumblr, I'd appreciate it! 
> 
> http://durincesty-drabbles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm in Writers Craft class currently, so don't except them to be done immediately! 
> 
> <3 Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
